Something To Live For
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: Kasey & Molly have always done everything together since the day they were born. Getting bored of the city life, they move to Castanet to be closer to their second family and, in the process, find a meaning in life. Will their new friendships and/or relationships affect their close bond?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **What's this, another story? Why yes, it is! XD okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanted to wait until I finished some challenges before starting this but I couldn't wait! :) this is NOT a Kasey x Molly story; if you read the summary, you'll see that they are siblings :p the pairings are a secret though, so you'll have to read to find out who they end up with :3 But, it's kinda Kasey-centric.

**PS: **The beginning is a small introduction of Kasey & Molly, after the dots the real story starts and later on those dots represent a time skip. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>~Spring 7th~<em>

Kasey is the hard-working, sarcastic, and carefree brother of Molly; a kind, determined, and energetic girl. They're both in their twenties, Kasey being only a few months older.

Kasey has mildly tamed brown hair with two cowlicks sticking out from his hairline. He has a well-built body, dark brown eyes, and fair colored skin. His attire consists of a short-sleeved maroon shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

Molly has short chestnut-brown hair with slight curls at the tips with a single, much less noticeable cowlick. She has a petite yet curved figure with light brown eyes and skin slightly paler than Kasey's. She's wearing a sleeveless white v-neck, denim short shorts, and a pair of purple converse.

The siblings previously lived in an overcrowded city with their parents. Their mother was always complaining about how they never left the house, so they decided that it was time to leave their nagging mother and move out.

Remembering how much fun they had on their cousin's farm when they were younger, they gave their uncle a call to see if they could also become farmers. Luckily, there was a plot of land open, so Kasey and Molly bought the land and are now on their way to their new life together.

...

"It's good to see you, Kasey." Their uncle, Cain Redfield, said with a huge grin on his face. He looked the same as he did the last time Kasey saw him; muscular and tall, but a kind face.

Kasey returned the smile. "Yeah, it's been awhile," He replied, memories flooding back into his head. Cain was in front of the horse carriage, with Kasey in the passenger seat and Molly asleep on the bale of hay behind the seats.

"How's your parents?" Cain asked, keeping his eyes on the dirt path ahead of them.

"Pretty good." Kasey replied with a shrug. "How's Renee and Hanna?" He asked. The last time he and Molly saw Renee was the summer before they went into grade school.

"Hanna is fine, so is Renee." Cain answered.

"Does Renee have a boyfriend?" Kasey asked, a smirk growing on his face. Cain shot him a quick glance, making him chuckle. "I'm just kidding!" He pleaded, the smirk still plastered on his face. Cain just rolled his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" A muffled voice from behind the two men said. Kasey turned around to see Molly, awaking from her nap.

"Yeah, I can see your house from here." Cain replied, smiling to himself.

"Heh, hey Molls, you have hay in your hair." Kasey pointed out chuckling. Molly was too drowsy to reply, so she retaliated by throwing a handful of hay at her immature brother. Cain smiled to himself at their little feud, or was it that he'd be getting rid of them shortly?

...

"Wow, this is.. Um.." Molly said as she, Kasey, and Cain stood in front of their new home, luggage in hand. Kasey examined the house; it was rather small and had a few holes in the roof with some sidings breaking off, but it looked safe.

"I know, it's not the best," Cain said, setting down a few of their suitcases. "But you could always fix it up when you get enough money." He reassured. The siblings nodded, setting their suitcases on the grassy ground as well. There was a run-down chicken coop and barn nearby - which _definitely _needed fixing before anything could live there - and a plot of land a couple of feet away from the house with a few trees and plants already growing.

"Come visit Horn Ranch when you get settled in, that's where I live." Cain instructed. The siblings nodded in agreement.

"Thanks so much, Uncle Cain!" Molly said happily, giving him a quick goodbye hug.

"Anytime, kiddo." He replied while ruffling her hair the same way he used to when she was younger.

Kasey waved goodbye as Cain boarded the horse carriage and headed in the southeastern direction. Once he was out of sight, Molly let out a small sigh. "Well, time to unpack!" She said with fake motivation, grabbing as many bags as her petite body could manage.

"Here, lemme get that," Kasey offered as he extended his arm to some of the bags she was holding.

"I got it!" She insisted, trying to turn the knob without dropping anything. Kasey chuckled to himself about how stubborn, yet amusing, his little sister could be.

The interior of the house looked better than the exterior of the house. There was a small kitchen in the upper left-hand corner, but it lacked a refrigerator and cooking utensils. Nearby the kitchen was a bookshelf and a small dresser, followed by a twin sized bed on the upper right-hand corner. There was a small wooden dining table in the center, a 30" TV with a two-seated brown couch facing it near the lower left corner, and what looked like a red calendar on the wall near a green toolbox which resided near the bed.

"Are we gonna have to share that bed?" Kasey questioned, eyeing the small bed.

"No, you'll sleep on the couch until we can buy another bed!" Molly decided, throwing her suitcase on the bed. Kasey groaned in protest, but wouldn't bother arguing since they both knew that he'd lose. Besides, the couch looked rather comfortable.

They started unpacking when a faint knock was heard from the door. "Coming!" Molly called cheerfully, folding one of her shirts before jogging over to the door. On the other side stood a rather short, pudgy man with a wild gray hairdo, sky blue eyes, and wearing a pair of white slacks and a sky blue jacket over a dark blue button-up shirt.

"Hello!" He said, a jolly grin on his face. Curious to see who was there, Kasey walked up beside Molly to see their guest. "My name is William Hamilton, but you can just call me Hamilton. I'm the mayor of Castanet." Hamilton greeted, his grin not faltering in the slightest.

Molly smiled brightly at him. "Nice to meet you, Hamilton! I'm Molly Greenfield; this is my brother, Kasey." Molly said, pointing her thumb at Kasey.

"Oh, I know! Mr. Cain has said SO much about you!" Hamilton said, laughing for no reason. Kasey and Molly exchanged a curious glance about the strangely joyful man.

"Well, I mainly just wanted to introduce myself," Hamilton said, stepping aside to reveal a cardboard box. "But I thought I'd give you some tools as a welcoming present!" He said cheerfully. Kasey approached the box, an excited smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you very much," Molly said politely. She wasn't a huge fan of tools, but Kasey had a knack for tools.

"Sure thing! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to Town Hall. Come visit sometime!" Hamilton said, turning around to walk away.

"We will, thanks a lot!" Kasey said, rummaging through the box.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hamilton said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Kasey. "That's a map of Castanet. You should try meeting everyone here once you've settled in," Hamilton suggested, walking away before the siblings could say another word.

After he was out of sight, Kasey put the map in his pocket and lifted the box to put inside the house. "Should we go see Uncle Cain now?" Molly asked after Kasey put the tools from the box inside the toolbox.

"Yeah, sure," He said, pulling the map out of his pocket.

"So it looks like Horn Ranch is in Flute Fields," Kasey said, examining the paper a bit closer. "We're in Clarinet District, so it's not too far from here." He explained.

"Alright, I'll get our stuff." Molly announced, walking over to her luggage to find her tan belt purse and Kasey's red and black backpack.

Once Molly snapped on her purse and threw him his backpack, Kasey handed her the folded map to put inside her purse as he put on his backpack.

"Ready?" Kasey asked, smiling. Molly nodded, smiling back and the duo headed outside.

...

"I'm sure they're better than the ones in the city," Molly said matter-of-factly to Kasey, who was now rolling his eyes. They were talking about what the people on Castanet were like, but Molly started rambling on about how she hoped the guys were cute. Like any other girl, she had her boy-crazy moments.

"I guess, but I doubt that any of the girls here are as hot as the ones in the city." Kasey replied, the images of some of his past girlfriends coming to mind. Molly rolled her eyes in a similar way he did earlier.

"Beauty isn't just about looks, Kasey. You really need to stop being such a flirt," Molly stated.

"Oh, do I?" Kasey replied in a fake-astonished voice.

"Yes! True beauty is on the inside!" Molly replied with her hands on her hips.

"Says the girl who gawks over every cute boy she sees!" He countered, ruffling up her hair.

"Kasey!" Molly yelled in horror, trying to fix her hair as Kasey laughed at her reaction. He got the silent treatment from her until they noticed a man fishing off a stone bridge that would lead them to Flute Fields.

"I wonder who that is," Molly said, jogging towards the figure with Kasey close behind. He must've heard their footsteps since he turned his head towards them before the siblings could say anything.

"Are you Renee's cousins?" The mysterious man asked in a calm tone. He had shaggy white hair, squinted green eyes, and was wearing light blue pants, brown boots, a dark blue shirt covered by a white jacket, and a weaved sun hat.

"How'd you know?" Molly asked curiously. He smiled softly to her, reeling in his fishing line and setting his pole on the ground.

"She has been talking about you two nonstop," He said, causing Molly and Kasey to laugh sheepishly.

"My name's Toby Turner, it's nice to meet you." He said politely, shaking Kasey's hand.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Kasey and that's Molly, but you probably know that already." Kasey said, causing Toby to chuckle as he nodded in agreement.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we need to go see Renee." Molly stated.

"Understandable. I hope to see you two again soon." He replied with a warm smile as he picked up his pole to resume fishing. The siblings nodded, then continued walking towards Flute Fields.

The first thing they spotted after crossing the bridge was a white building with a teal roof and a big pumpkin sign above the front door. There was a large field of crops behind the shop and a small house not too far from it.

Kasey explained that it wasn't Horn Ranch, but suggested that they meet the people living there after seeing Cain. They followed the dirt path that went across a small hill and spotted Horn Ranch on the other side.

There was a building similar to the one they saw earlier, but this one had an orange roof. There was a large barn not too far away with what looked like a chicken coop attached to the right-hand side of it. A windmill was separated from the coop by another dirt path, leading to what looked like a race track way out in the distance.

"C'mon, let's go!" Molly said in excitement, running ahead without waiting for her brother.

"Wait up, Molly!" Kasey called out, rushing after her.

Once they reached the center of the property, they wondered where they should go to see their beloved cousin while aimlessly looking around the property.

"Let's try the barn." Molly suggested. Kasey nodded in agreement, jogging with her to the barn doors.

"Hey guys!" Cain greeted as the siblings entered the barn.

"Hey Cain!" They said in unison. There were multiple cows, sheep, goats, and horses in a variety of colors inside the barn. Cain was brushing the dirt off a brown calf, which was standing next to a black and white calf and an all-black calf.

"Aw, how cute!" Molly cooed, approaching the black and white calf and petting the top of its head.

"They look pretty young," Kasey commented, walking towards the brown calf Cain was previously grooming.

"They were born about a week ago," Cain said, smiling happily. "You guys can have one, if you'd like."

"Really?!" Molly exclaimed, seemingly attached to the black and white calf.

"Sure, it can be a welcoming present from good ol' Uncle Cain." Cain joked.

"Okay, we'll take this one!" Molly said, hugging the calf around the neck as it happily mooed.

"But Molly, this one is so much cooler!" Kasey said, gesturing towards the black calf. They soon got into an argument about which cow was better. Cain, tired of hearing the two bicker, whistled to get their attention.

"You can _both _choose a cow, okay?" Cain instructed. Molly and Kasey nodded in agreement, happy that they got their first animal.

Molly named her black and white cow Jane and Kasey named his black cow Shadow. Cain said that he'd keep the calves here until the carpenters fixed up the barn.

"When will that be?" Molly asked, a bit disappointed that she couldn't take Jane home yet.

"Whenever you go visit them. Their shop is in the Garmon Mine District not too far from your place," Cain explained. After giving them a bit more information on the carpentry and pointing out the location on the map, the siblings said their goodbyes and left the to barn to visit Renee and hopefully meet most of the townsfolk before the sun went down.

When they walked outside, they noticed two female figures standing in front of the windmill. One figure was slim with a brown bob-cut hairstyle and wore a plaid red dress covered by a long pale yellow apron. The other figure was a bit bigger, wearing a peach colored dress with a green and pastel yellow apron and wearing her blonde hair in a loose bun.

"Renee? Aunt Hanna?" Kasey questioned the figures. They turned around to see if the keeper of the voice was who they thought it was, revealing their identity to the siblings. It was, in fact, their cousin Renee and their Aunt Hanna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're wondering why I made Renee & the main characters cousins, it's because that they look pretty similar, am I right? xD plus, I'm planning on giving both Kasey and Molly love interests, and I wanted Renee to be one but I like Toby & Renee together too much, so I needed an excuse :p thanks for reading, and stay tuned for Chapter 2! :)

**PS: **I cracked myself up after realizing the last names I gave to Cain and Molly/Kasey: Redfield and Greenfield. Get it? 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, readers :) I'm fixing this story up a bit, so if you get confused, just refer back to Ch. 1 or ask your question in a review and I'll try my best to respond. Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>~Spring 7th~<em>

"Renee!" Molly squealed, rushing up to her cousin and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Molly!" Renee squealed back, returning the hug. "I thought you guys weren't going to be here until tomorrow!" Renee said, releasing Molly so she could give Kasey a hug.

"There wasn't much traffic the way here." Kasey joked, making Renee giggle softly.

"Hi Auntie!" Molly said, giving Hanna a hug. "Hello, sweetie! You've become such a beautiful woman!" Hanna complimented, causing Molly to blush slightly.

After their embrace, Hanna approached Kasey with open arms. "What, no hug from you?" Hanna teased with a warm smile. Kasey chuckled, but went to hug her anyway.

"It's nice to see you, Aunt Hanna." Kasey said after he released from their hug.

"My my, you've become quite the looker yourself!" Hanna commented, pinching his cheeks. Molly and Renee giggled as Kasey playfully pulled away from his aunt's fingers. "I'll let you three catch up." Hanna said, waving goodbye as she headed towards the chicken coop.

"So, have you guys met anyone yet?" Renee asked with a gentle smile.

"Just the mayor and a fisherman named Toby." Kasey replied. Renee's smile got a little brighter after hearing Toby's name, but quickly went away before Molly could comment on it.

"I can introduce you to our neighbors if you'd like, and possibly the carpenters if they're in Fugue Forest." Renee suggested.

"How can you tell if they're in the forest?" Kasey questioned.

"They're the only ones that go in there, so the gate will be unlocked," She replied, starting to follow the dirt path to the forest. Molly gave her brother a 'why not?' look before the two followed Renee.

The gate was unlocked once the trio approached the Fugue Forest entrance. "It looks kinda dangerous," Molly said, staring into the thick forest.

"There's nothing to worry about! Those two don't go too far anyway," Renee reassured, walking into the forest as the siblings reluctantly followed.

...

"Do you think this is enough wood?" Bo asked his partner, Luke. Bo was around 18 years old with short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and freckles spread across his cheeks. He was a bit scrawny, but had gained some muscle from chopping wood for the past few weeks. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt covered by a red vest, blue shorts, green converse, and a white headband.

"Nah, we should get more." Luke replied, preparing himself for another swing of his axe at the tree. Luke was 3 years older than Bo and had wild dark blue hair, golden cat-like eyes, and a bandage across his nose when a branch cut him last month. Unlike Bo, he had visible muscles from being in the carpentry business for so long. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a brown vest, light blue jeans, brown boots, black biker gloves, a shark tooth necklace, and his favorite flaming bandana.

They had about 10 logs piled together, and knowing Luke's father, Dale, it wouldn't be nearly enough. The duo has been working in the forest for about 3 hours, and they desperately needed a break - well, Bo did, at least. Luke had more energy than ever.

"I need to rest..." Bo muttered, setting his axe down on a nearby stump and sitting under the closest tree he could find.

"Alright, Bo." Luke replied, wiping his face off with his shirt. Bo could be such a baby sometimes! But, then again, he has only been Dale's apprentice for a few months.

"Luke? Bo?" A gentle female voice called from the forest's only entrance.

"Is that Renee?" Bo asked, staring into the woods.

"It sounded like her," Luke commented, setting his axe on the ground.

"Helloooo?" Another voice called, but it didn't sound like Renee's. The owner of that voice sounded more feminine and energetic.

"Who's that?" Bo questioned, now standing. Luke replied with a shrug.

"Hey, we're over here!" Luke called out to the voices. He heard some mumbling, then saw Renee emerge from the thick forest with two other people - one was a boy and the other was a girl. They both slightly resembled Renee.

"Hey guys!" Renee greeted, smiling sweetly at the two. Bo mumbled a 'hi' and Luke waved to her. "I'd like you to meet my cousins!" Renee announced happily, gesturing to the unfamiliar figures.

"Uh, hey. I'm Kasey Greenfield, and this is my sister." The boy, who was now known as Kasey, introduced himself as he pointed his thumb to the girl next to him. Kasey had brown hair that looked a bit untamed, mischievous dark brown eyes, and somewhat round facial features. He looked like a guy Luke could get along with.

"Hi! My name's Molly!" She said with a smile so radiant that Luke couldn't help but feel happy inside. She had chestnut-brown hair with curled tips, chocolate brown eyes, and had soft facial features. She was really cute and, in Luke's eyes, had a rockin' body.

"Yo! My name's Luke Harvey; I'm the carpenter here on Castanet." Luke greeted, grinning happily at the siblings. "Oh, and this my partner," Luke added, turning towards Bo.

"Uh...h-hi, I'm Bo Dixon. Nice to meet you." Bo said in a quite tone. Like Luke, he found Molly to be extremely pretty, so he felt a bit nervous around her. The only other girl he found attractive on the island was Luna.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Molly said sweetly, causing the carpenters to blush a bit. Kasey must've noticed, because he gave them both a curious look before turning towards his cousin.

"Hey Renee, didn't you want to introduce us to those other folks that live around here?" Kasey said her. He didn't like the way Luke and Bo were looking at his baby sister, and couldn't help but become protective over her.

"Oh yeah, I totally forget!" Renee exclaimed, mentally slapping herself in the face. "It was nice seeing you two! Be safe!" She said to the boys, grabbing her cousins by the wrist and practically dragging them out of the forest.

"Bye, guys!" Molly called out before disappearing from the same way they came in. Luke felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, but just shrugged it off and went back to cutting the tree.

"Wow, she sure was pretty..." Bo commented, sitting on the grass again. Luke raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like Bo to swoon over girls.

"That Molly girl?" Luke questioned. Bo replied with a nod, making Luke shrug. "Yeah, she was pretty cute. But don't get your hopes up, kid," Luke said, giving him a smirk. "She's probably into guys her own age."

"Shut up, Luke!" Bo spat. Luke simply stuck his tongue out before returning to his duties. That guy was so immature sometimes!

...

"I haven't heard from Renee today." Ruth announced as she cleaned the counter top. Her straight brown hair barely made it past her ears, and her gray-blue eyes looked tired and bored. She was wearing her usual outfit; a midnight blue dress with a green apron and a pair of tan flip flops.

"Maybe her cousins arrived early?" Her daughter, Anissa, replied. Unlike her mother, her hair reached her lower back and had delicate maroon eyes with a beauty mark below her left eye. She was wearing a light green mid-sleeved shirt, a long purple skirt, a white apron with yellow flowers on the edges, brown sandals, and a gray necklace.

"Could be." Her mother said, putting away her cleaning utensils and looking for some seeds to put on display.

Anissa wondered where her best friend could've been if her cousins haven't arrived; she always came to visit on her break, which was at noon, and it was almost 1 o'clock. It was a possibility that she was with Toby, but she never mentioned anything the day before...

Just then, a knock on the door broke Anissa's thought process. _It could be her! _She thought as she rushed to the door. Like she predicted, Renee was at her doorstop, but had two unknown people behind her - one female and one male.

"Hi, Ani!" Renee greeted happily. She came up with that nickname when they were little girls.

"Hello, Renee. Come on in!" Anissa replied, stepping aside to let her guests walk in. As she got a better look at the two unfamiliar faces, they _did _resemble Renee quite a bit. Maybe they were her cousins?

"I'd like you to meet my cousins; Molly and Kasey Greenfield." Renee introduced, smiling brightly. Anissa gave the two a warm smile and bowed gracefully.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Anissa said, giggling softly. "My name is Anissa Scharf; I help my mother and father run Marimba Farm." She introduced, turning towards Ruth, who was still setting out the seeds for display behind the counter.

"Oh, hello there." Ruth greeted, pretending to be welcoming to her potential new customers. "I'm Ruth. Please come to me if you have questions relating to farming." She said in her usual emotionless voice, but managed to give the two newcomers a friendly grin before returning to work.

"It's nice to meet both of you!" Molly exclaimed, giggling a bit for no apparent reason. Her laugh sounded like ringing bells, and her voice was gentle but full of energy. She was very pretty, too.

"Why are you giggling? Weirdo," Kasey teased, resulting in a playful punch in the shoulder by Molly. His voice sounded charming and warm, making Anissa try her best not to blush. It didn't help that he was also very handsome.

Her thought process was broken when Craig, her uninteresting and occasionally brash father, entered the room with Taylor, her spunky younger brother. As usual, they were arguing about Goddess knows what.

Craig was wearing blue jeans, a light green button-up shirt, a brown jacket, and a beige hat which covered his shaggy dirty blonde hair. His tiny dark brown eyes matched his personality; dull and boring.

Taylor had on a pair of black shorts, a dark blue t-shirt on with a green circle and two orange dots on it, brown sandals, and blue goggles covering his forehead. His hair was spiky and the same shade as his father's, maybe a little lighter, and had adventurous crystal blue eyes that were currently filled with anger.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just run away and never come back!" Taylor yelled, throwing a mini tantrum. Craig had his arms crossed, giving Taylor a stern glare.

"See if I care, you good-for-nothing son!" Craig spat.

"Craig!" Ruth shouted with a tone full of shock and anger. How could he say that to a 9-year-old, better yet, his own _son?_

Taylor stood there with a look of disbelief across his face, but quickly shook it off and ran for the door. "I HATE YOU!" He shouted, running out the door before Kasey stood in his path and grabbed him by the arm.

"Easy there, little man," Kasey said as Taylor tried to break free from his grip with little-to-no luck. After Taylor finally stopped resisting, Kasey crouched down to meet him at eye level.

"What's your name?" Kasey asked with a warm smile. Anissa was curious as to what Kasey was doing.

"T-Taylor..." He sniffled, trying to hide the tears forming around his eyes.

"Well, Taylor, let me tell you something; you should never say you hate your parents, alright?" Kasey said with complete seriousness. "It might not seem like it now, but they really care for you."

"Are you calling me a bad father, boy?" Craig snapped. Kasey shot him a glare, but quickly recovered with a polite smile.

"Not at all, sir." Kasey said with sincerity in his tone. Everyone - except Molly - was surprised at how much a gentlemen he could be. "By the way, my name's Kasey Greenfield." he introduced himself, approaching Craig to shake his hand.

Taylor looked up at the unknown man with a huge smile as his father had a dumb-struck look across his face. "Um, I'm Craig," He replied, taking his hand from Kasey and absentmindedly rubbing it on his pants. Even though he was a farmer, he was a bit of a germaphobe.

"And I'm Molly, Kasey's sister!" Molly randomly announced, smiling brightly at Craig. He gave her a small, fake smile in return.

"Why did you guys come here?" Taylor asked, curiosity replacing his previous tone of anger.

"We needed a break from the city, so we decided to move here to become farmers and be closer with our cousin." Molly answered. Taylor was about to reply, but a light chuckle stopped him in his tracks.

"City folk, eh?" Craig said with an entirely different expression on his face. "If you think farming is a walk in the park, you've got another thing coming. It takes hard-work and determination to be a true farmer, so if you're 'just here for the fun of it', you should just pack up your things and leave now." His tone was so serious, it was almost a bit scary.

"Father!" Anissa cried out, causing him to hold up his hands innocently.

"Just sayin'." Craig said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the front door. "Nice meeting you," He added sarcastically before heading outside to tend to the fields. An awkward silence hung in the room after he slammed the door shut.

"Well, he's a ray of sunshine!" Molly said in the same sarcastic tone Craig used earlier, making everyone in the room laugh and ridding the awkward silence.

Kasey looked out the window, noticing that the sun was almost bordering the horizon meaning it would get dark soon. "Hey Molly, we should head out. We still need to go to Town Hall," Kasey said to his sister.

"Okay, see ya later guys! It was a pleasure meeting you!" Molly said happily with Kasey nodding in agreement.

"Likewise." Anissa replied sweetly. Ruth waved goodbye, giving the siblings a genuine smile. Taylor looked a bit upset since his new friend was leaving already, but smiled and waved goodbye nonetheless.

Renee gave the two of them a hug goodbye. "Please come visit whenever you can, okay?" She said to Molly and Kasey. They both nodded, smiled, and headed out the door.

"Kasey was such a cool dude!" Taylor exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face. Anissa couldn't help but giggle.

"Molly seems like such a sweetheart, as well." Ruth added, spraying some water on the crops that were displayed in the shop section of their home.

"She really does." Anissa agreed, smiling to herself. It was about time they had some newcomers on Castanet, but it was a bonus that they were as friendly as Renee and her parents were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was thinking of adding a scene where Molly had a "pleasant" conversation with Craig, but decided that it would be added later on. Taylor is such a cutie, and I adore Anissa. Such a sweetheart. :') And oh ho ho, looks like Kasey doesn't approve of Luke and Bo drooling over his sister... Well, Kasey, just you wait and see what happens! Haha, this is going to be fun to write. Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **You know what sucks? Going on a long hiatus, only to discover your near-completed 2k+ chapter was erased while you were gone. -_- Good thing I'm in a writing mood, lol. Does anyone have any idea how/if you can delete documents that expired from the Doc Manager? Because if you can, that would be quite amazing. Regardless, here's Chapter 3. It may be a bit boring since they're being registers, so they get asked questions and stuff. It'll get better soon though, promise. :)

* * *

><p><em>~Spring 7th~<em>

"So, what do you think Harmonica Town is going to be like?" Molly asked her brother as they crossed the stone bridge. Toby was nowhere to be found this time.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there will be more people there than in Flute Fields since it's a town." Kasey determined, looking at the map. "Hopefully no pervs like those carpenters in the forest, though…" Kasey muttered under his breath, hoping Molly didn't hear him add that. Unfortunately, she did.

"What? I thought Luke and Bo were nice," Molly said with a confused look, slowing down her walking speed.

"I never said they were mean, but they were practically drooling over you, Molls." Kasey said with an exasperated tone, folding up the map and putting it in his pocket.

"No they weren't, Kasey! You just think that all men are pigs." Molly said, coming to a halt and putting a hand on her hip. Kasey stopped walking as well, crossing his arms as if he was lecturing her.

"No I don't, Molly. That Luke guy was definitely checking you out." Kasey loved his sister to death, but she could be quite oblivious sometimes.

"Why would a guy like him be checking an ordinary girl like me out? I'm nothing special, I have a normal figure and a normal face and a normal everything." Molly said in an almost upset tone.

"Are you kidding me, Molls? You're so gorgeous, why wouldn't he check you out?"

Molly froze, but then smiled sweetly and took her hand off her hip. "Aw, you're being protective of me!" Molly teased, causing Kasey to blush.

"Shut up. You're my sister, I'm allowed to." He turned away from her and continued walking. "C'mon, it's almost sun down." Molly smiled to herself, happy because she had a brother as caring as him.

...

"Oh my gosh, everything is so beautiful!" Molly exclaimed, mouth agape at the beautiful scenery. Kasey was quite impressed by the construction of the town as well. There were many building, each having a bright color and simple layout. Many buildings were stacked on top of the other with walkways and small bridges acting as shortcuts to reach other builds, almost looking like a jungle gym. There was a path leading upward to some unknown place that Kasey and Molly hoped they could explore soon. This type of layout was not something commonly found in the city.

"I'm guessing this is Town Hall." Kasey announced, pointing at the first building they saw; a tall beige building with a dark blue wooden door with what resembled a shield on it. There was a sign that read _"Town Hall" _between the door and a bulletin board. "Let's go, Molls." Kasey said, snapping Molly out of her daze.

...

"Welcome!" Hamilton greeted behind a dark wooden desk with a small book, a telephone, and various other utensils resting upon it. The Town Hall was very elegant; a pictures of places and the mayor hung on the wall, bookshelves were on almost every corner, and two stools in front of the desk Hamilton was behind. There was another desk off to the right with a platinum blonde-haired boy silently reading a book, slightly jumping when Hamilton greeted Kasey and Molly.

"Hello again, Hamilton." Kasey said with a grin. The two approached the desk, where Hamilton ducked under and placed a large red book in front of them.

"Please take a seat. I wanted you two to come here so I could register you both as citizens of Castanet and talk about some things." He explained with a smile.

"Sweet, how do we register?" Molly asked, taking a seat on one of the stools. Kasey promptly sat down on the one next to her.

"I'll ask you some questions, and you'll answer them, then I'll fill it into this big book." Hamilton said, flipping through the book to find a blank page. "I'll start with you, Molly." He said with a smile.

"Okay!" She said happily.

"First question: what's your full name?"

"Molly Rae Greenfield."

Hamilton scribbled her name down.

"Date of birth?"

"Spring 15th."

Scribble, scribble.

"Age?"

"Twenty."

"A year younger than my son." Hamilton commented.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a son! Who is he?" Molly asked curiously.

"I'll introduce you after registration," Hamilton said with a promise. "Any health problems that the town doctor should know?"

"As far as I know, the only health issue is that I'm allergic to mushrooms."

"Okay, thank you!" Hamilton said, finishing writing down additional information before turning to a fresh page and looking up at Kasey. "Full name?"

"Kasey Clarke Greenfield."

"Date of birth?"

"Fall 3rd."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Health issues?"

"I'm allergic to stupidity."

Hamilton continued writing until he realized what Kasey said, bursting into laughter. Molly tried to hold in her laughter but failed. Kasey smiled at the Mayor, informing him that he had no _real _allergies.

Hamilton closed the book, then crouched underneath the desk to put the book away. He came up with two brochures. "While you two were visiting your uncle, I presented out your work schedules." Hamilton said, handing each of them their designated schedule.

"Work schedule?" Molly repeated with a skeptical look, opening the pamphlet.

"Yes. Unfortunately, do to our descending economy, we need new residents to work for their first year on the island for two weeks every month with your assigned business." Hamilton explained, taking a small break for the two to process what was said.

"But what about our farm? We need to run that, too." Kasey questioned.

"Of course, that's why you have weekends, holidays, and whatever days the place where you're working at isn't open as your days off. Your pay depends on your employer, as well as your hours. So you have time to work on your farm." Hamilton said with a smile.

"That doesn't seem too bad, Kasey." Molly added. "Besides, you'll be doing the farm work and I'll be doing the animals, so it's not like you have to do _all _the work by yourself."

Kasey mumbled in response, and Molly rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the information, Mayor Hamilton. It will be a pleasure for us to work for our new home." She said with a bright smile.

"My pleasure, Molly. Now, I'd like you to-" Hamilton was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. Hamilton walked over to the phone, and answered with a cheery _Helloooo? This is the Town Hall, Mayor Hamilton speaking._

After some nodding and mumbles, Hamilton pulled the phone away from his ear and places a hand over the phone. "Gilligan, I need to take this call. Can you please give the Greenfields a small tour of Harmonica Town and answer any questions they may have?" Hamilton said to the boy sitting at the desk, who was apparently was Gilligan.

"Sure, father." Gilligan responded, closing his book and arising from his chair and approaching the siblings with a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Gilligan, but you may call me Gill if it's to your advantage." He said with a smooth, clear tone of voice that enthralled Molly.

Gill had rather pale skin, but it complimented his platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt beneath a dark blue vest with diamond patterns across his mid-section, a red tie, and plaid capris and brown dress shoes. He looked like a stereotypical rich kid, but he was _very _handsome and gentlemanly in Molly's eyes.

"H-hi, I'm Molly." She responded after fully examining him. Kasey mentally rolled his eyes; was she seriously already crushing on guys?

"I know." He said with a charming smile. Molly's head went into a flutter, giggling as she tried to hide her blush from him. "Let's leave so my father can have some privacy." Gill said as he walked out of the building, Molly following close behind. Kasey sighed. This was going to be a _long _tour.

...

"On your work schedules, it should show where the both of you will be first working on the date of Spring 9th. Can you please tell me where that is?" Gill asked politely as they slowly roamed Harmonica Town.

"I'm working at Cornet Carpentry." Kasey said, smiling to himself. He was always interested in building stuff. However, that also meant he had to deal with Luke and Bo, something he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

"Mine says Choral Clinic." Molly said. She wasn't elated, but at least she would be close to the Town Hall, which meant being close to Gill.

Gill nodded, then stared off into the setting sun, then at his watch. "It's 6 o'clock, so it's too late to head off to the Carpentry to show you where you'll be working, so I'll stop by your house at about 7 A.M. on the 9th to escort you, since that'll be your first day. I can show Molly where her building is now, since it's right up there." Gill explained, pointing at a light blue building above a pink one.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Kasey said, putting away his schedule. Molly put hers away as well, then speed-walked so she could walk between Gill and Kasey.

After a few minutes and a few more questions answered, the trio reached Choral Clinic. "The current owner is Irene. Her grandson, Jin, is out on a business trip but should return near the end of Spring." Gill explained before entering the clinic.

The interior was quaint, and looked a bit more homey than most clinics Molly has seen back in the city. There was a pink phone on a brown end table, and various plants around the lobby. There was an open doorway to a neighboring room, which she assumed was where the sick patients stayed overnight. Behind the white counter was an elderly woman, fumbling with the cash register and jumped a bit when the chime played when the door opened.

"Hello, Ms. Irene." Gill said with a smile. Irene smiled in return, then stared at Kasey and Molly.

"Greetings, Gill." She responded as she made her way around the counter and to the siblings. She was wearing a deep purple dress and a brown wool vest covering her shoulders. "And who may these two faces be?"

"These are the new islanders, Kasey and Molly Greenfield. Molly was assigned to help you out for her first two weeks on Castanet, so I thought I should introduce her to you before she starts work on Monday." Gill said, smiling at Molly.

Irene smiled to Molly, as well. "Ah, very good, I could use an extra hand. Pleasure to meet you, dear. I'll discuss your pay and what you'll be doing Monday."

"Okay," Molly replied cheerfully. She was genuinely excited to start working; Irene seemed like a very kind woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lol okay sorry for the abrupt ending but you guys deserved an update. I'll be working on my other stories a bit, too; I have no school tomorrow so I have plenty of time to catch up :D Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
